The Affair
by theonlyeligoldsworthy
Summary: Clare and Eli catch Jake and Julia cheating on them.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Degrassi.

Eli, Clare, Jake, and Julia are the same age and attend the same private school: Degrassi. Their uniform is just a simple button up, girls wear a pleaded skirt while guys wear pants and matching shoes.

* * *

"All done." Eli chimed as he marked the last box off the list for clean up duty, his black side swept bangs covered his green eyes as he spoke and sat down.

"Why are you sitting? Aren't you ready to leave Julia and Jake are waiting for us." I reminded him, wanting to go home with my boyfriend as I grabbed my book bag. I couldn't care less about Eli at the moment and left to meet Jake and Julia.

Jake and I have been dating for about 6 months, the same with Eli and Julia only they've been dating longer. Eli had been sitting next to me in class and became friends right off the bat. That was in 10th grade and I think he was telling he was dating her. Julia had long straight brown hair while mine was short and curly, she had freckles, blue eyes like mine, but she was gorgeous and I don't know how Eli managed to get her to be his girlfriend, his looks were average compared to Julia's.

"Clare." Eli called right as I got in front of the classroom where Julia and Jake were waiting and ran over to me. "Wait a few." he said and I rolled my eyes only to see Julia's back turned towards the door as she stood in between Jake's legs with his arms around her. I seen her pull from his face and just as I was about to walk in yelling at them, Eli pulled me away into our class.

"You knew?!" I yelled and he just nodded. "How long have they been cheating on us?" I asked and Eli shrugged.

"Weeks?" he guessed. "Last month, I wasn't able to walk her home at all. My parents wanted to remodel the house so I had to go straight home. I told Julia that of course. Plus I wanted to surprise her by getting my permit. After I passed the permit test I went to surprise her, but seen her walking into a cafe with Jake. After that I went to pick her up after school, but she had plans and it wasn't a surprise when I saw her again with Jake. After that I got done tutoring before you did and went to get Julia, I walked in the classroom to see her whispering something into Jake's ear and he laughed after. This is the first time I saw them kiss though." he sighed and I got angry. The only time Jake and I could walk home together was when I had cleaning duty with Eli due to my strict parents and he took advantage of that.

"How come you've never said any of this to me until now?" I asked and he looked at me with pleading green eyes.

"Would you have believed me?" he asked curiously and I wouldn't have. "At first I thought it was just a coincidence, that since they were in the same class they were probably working on an assignment together, but she stopped walking home with me, she stopped calling me late at night and we've been going on dates to places neither of us like. This weekend she wants me to take her to the art exhibit when she's been waiting for a movie to come out, but she doesn't want to go with me." he explained and I felt my heart breaking.

"Let's have our own affair. I want to hurt them like they hurt us." I fumed and I could see Eli shaking his head no. "I don't care if two wrongs don't make a right. They've been seeing each other behind our back, stringing us along for their pleasure. I don't want to break up with Jake, but I don't know how to covey how much he hurt me. Plus we're not supposed to know." I said hoping he'd join in and he nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Eli, I'm sure. Nothing could change my mind." I confirmed and he hugged me causing me to hug him back. "Eli." I nearly yelled as I felt his lips and teeth on my collarbone right below my neckline.

"I'm only keeping up with it until that mark goes away." he said motioning to the hickey he gave me and I started to give him a hickey below his neckline and looked at him.

"That way you can remember." I said and we walked to get Jake and Julia.

"Oh, is it time to go already?" Julia asked as we got in the classroom, I could see the anger on Eli's face.

"Having too much fun?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Jake does tell good jokes." she smiled and I could see Eli getting more furious.

"Let's just go home." Jake said as we left the classroom.

The walk home was fairly quiet. All I could think about was how I caught Jake and Julia cheating on us. Julia could have any guy in the school that she wanted, Eli often told me about guys hitting on her when they'd pass in the halls, so why does she want my Jake?

"Clare." Jake said grabbing my attention, his short hair messy as always.

"No." I said covering my mouth as he tried to kiss me. I didn't want to kiss the same lips Julia kissed not even an hour ago and just ran the rest of the way to my house. Instinctively I called Eli when I got inside and immediately he asked to meet up in which I agreed, it was probably to talk anyway. I had changed out of my uniform and left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Degrassi.

* * *

When I had gotten to the destination where I was meeting Eli, I noticed him waiting already. He wore a Dead Hand shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse and walked over to me the minute he saw me.

"Let's go." he said and instantly I was whisked away and pulled inside an arcade. Eli had given me a bunch of quarters and I looked at him curiously. "Try something new, let's play some games. Have some fun." he said and I shrugged, we are 16 after all. I put a quarter in the Skee Ball machine and it was relaxing. It took my mind off everything and soon Eli was on the machine beside me and before I knew it time flew by.

"Think you can win me one?" I asked pointing to a little gray bunny holding a heart. It's part of the "Love Collection" and there are tons of items for it, I don't know anything about the collection other than it has bears, bunnies, puppies, and cats that come in pink, blue, purple, yellow, and tan, grey, but I love the gray bunny most and also have a bunny cell phone charm, key chain, and notebook. I watched as Eli moved the claw and moved to both sides as he moved the joystick, as luck would have it the bunny dropped into the prize box and Eli handed it to me.

"I have to go to the bathroom." he said and walked away leaving me with my bunny as I watched a couple play a game for two minutes. Unfortunately when my game ended, there was no Eli beside me. I went to the bathroom and asked gave a kid coming out Eli's description hoping he'd be able to help, but he said he was the only one in the bathroom. I knew he'd call me and wouldn't leave me alone and I saw Eli hiding in the vending machine area with a can of soda on his eyes as he sat in a chair.

"Did you get hurt?" I asked and he stayed quiet, it was then that I noticed he was crying and removed the can. "Why did you invite me out?" I asked.

"I invited you out because I thought you'd be crying too. You're the same as I am in that sense..." he trailed off and I put my bunny on the floor along with his soda, moved between his legs, and just held him.

"I am sad, I couldn't kiss Jake because I knew he kissed Julia. I wanted to slap him so hard for what he did, but I knew that would be meaningless especially since you knew about it for so long and didn't say anything." I explained as tears fell down my cheeks.

"I kept it hidden and often locked myself in my room." he shrugged as his arms wrapped around me and we cried together. After we regained our composure, Eli hugged me tightly and took my hand as we walked. It didn't feel weird like I thought it would, but it cleared my head.

Eli dropped me off at my house before it got too late, he knew my parents due to the fact we'd have to work on some projects together and even though we have different beliefs, they got used to us going over each other's houses to work on school projects. Though we've only gone to his house once due to his parent's leniency, when my parents found out they often let Julia spend the night, that was it. Though there was no way Eli and I would've done anything, my parents still didn't approve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, everything seemed the same. I walked to school by myself and seeing Eli in his seat already let me think he did too.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm ok." he answered and handed me a grey bunny wallet. "As a thank you and an apology for breaking down."

"Thank you." I smiled and moved all my things in it from my old wallet as Jake walked in.

"Can I speak to you?" he asked and I walked into the hall with him still carrying my wallet that Eli gave me. We sat down on a bench together.

"That looks like it's from the Love Collection." he said and I looked at him.

"Who taught you about that?" he asked curiously.

"A girl in my class has a pink puppy, I didn't know they made gray bunnies. She also told me there were cats, bears, and bunnies, but I thought they were all the same color." he shrugged. "Anyway I never got into it."

"What girl is that?" I asked wondering if it were Julia, I knew they were having an affair, but it still stung.

"Just some girl. She has a boyfriend anyway." he shrugged and I felt my heart breaking knowing he was talking about Julia and that I've had a gray bunny charm on my phone way before we started dating. It was the first Love Collection item I ever received and it was from my dad as a good luck charm when I was in ninth grade. Without a word, I ran back to the classroom and looked at Eli.

"Does Julia have a pink puppy from the Love Collection?" I asked looking at him.

"Yea, she has a cell phone charm and a few other items." he confirmed and I nodded.

"They're having an affair, Jake noticed Julia's charm before mine." I said honestly.

"You've had yours since ninth grade. Julia got hers last year." he explained. "Your friend, Ali, did you tell her?" he asked.

"No because she'll kill Jake and right now I don't want that. I don't want to see him, but I don't want her to hurt him." I said knowing it doesn't make since, but I think Eli understood because he just rubbed my back as I placed my head on my desk and then school continued just like normal only after school, Eli and I knew Jake and Julia weren't waiting for us.

"Julia still thinks I'm busy with renovations." he sighed as we waited in the class for the halls to clear while I texted my mom telling her I'm with Eli and not to worry since she knew Jake only took me home on Fridays due to her strict rules.

After a few more minutes, Eli and I walked down the quiet halls and out the doors. "Are you hungry?" he asked as he lead me inside a quiet cafe. I didn't answer, just followed, sat down across from him, and looked at a menu. "Order anything." he said as he looked at the menu. I had decided on a triple chocolate cupcake, something to help with my emotions. Eli ordered a sundae milkshake as I ordered my cupcake and smiled softly at me. When the waitress bought out the milkshake it had two straws in it that she placed in between us and placed my cupcake in front of me.

"I guess she thinks we're dating." he shrugged and moved the milkshake towards him, but I took off one of the cherries and ate it since there were two.

"Don't hog it to yourself, Goldsworthy." I said calling him by his last name. Something I do when teasing him and he raised his hands in defense.

"I won't." he chuckled a bit and moved it back to the middle. We ended up sharing both the milkshake and my cupcake since both were delicious and Eli, being the gentleman that he is, paid the bill and walked me home.

"It's nice to see you again, normally wouldn't you take Julia home?" my mom asked waiting for us.

"No, she's been leaving early." Eli lied.

"Is everything ok with you two?" my mom asked digging in deeper since it's been a while and Eli just shrugged. "You can come in and talk.' she offered.

"Mom, if Eli comes in and the three of us talk, he and I are both going to end up crying. The way things are now are complicated, but we're helping each other." I explained and she allowed Eli and I to say our goodbyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any part of Degrassi.

* * *

A week had gone by and Eli and I kept hanging out occasionally, but it seems as though we strengthened our bond more than having an actual affair. There was no kissing, no talk of Julia or Jake, and just us being us acting like everything else was perfect because it seemed perfect. Then it happened. I saw Eli talking to Julia in front of our class yesterday and it stung, but I ignored it. It turns out she needed one of Eli's books because she forgot hers. I had to remember he's with Julia and not me just like I'm with Jake even though I can't think about him without picturing him and Julia together.

"Clare, it's time for school." my mom said as she checked my head. "You have a fever." she stated and got the phone.

"No, I want to go to school." I said and immediately started to get dressed. Eli was going to be there and I didn't want him to worry or have to face Julia and Jake alone. It still hurts when I think about it so I know he's gotta be hurting too. I immediately put my uniform on, grabbed my book bag and ran out the front door. I made it to school just in time and saw Eli again talking to Julia.

"Do you love her?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I'm over it." he said and pulled out his phone to send a text. "By the way did you get enough sleep, you don't look so good." he stated looking at me.

"Sorry, I can't be perfect." I retorted venomously, wondering why I'm jealous.

"Eli, Julia wants you." A kid asked causing Eli to get up, walk back, get a notebook, and hand it to Julia before sitting back down.

"Did you talk to Jake?" he asked curiously.

"He said he loves me more than anything, but I can't get the image of him and Julia out of my head. I mean if he loves me so much, why does he continue to cheat?" I shrugged as I answered him.

"I told Julia I want to talk so I'll be busy during free period." he stated and I focused on class as I felt my heart break. I had started to wonder if I was falling for Eli. The whole week and a half we hung out to forget about Julia and Jake being together helped heal my previously broken heart.

After the bell rang, Eli waved saying he was going to gym and I walked to my class to see Julia waiting for me. "I told your teacher I needed to talk to you and that it was important. You have a sub so it's free period anyway." she said and grabbed my hand to lead me out side of the school. The walk was quiet and I had figured she was going to hit me and just stood there as she let my arm go and moved away from me, looking at me.

"Give me Eli back." she said as tears flowed from her eyes. "You have Jake, do you really need Eli too?" she asked.

"I don't have Jake. Eli and I saw you two kissing. Even before that he saw you two together going on dates and flirting. You both cheated on us so why are you begging for him back just to continue cheating?" I asked angry.

"I never cheated. Jake's grades dropped and he didn't want you to find out so I told him I'll help him study if he helps me in return. I wanted to make Eli jealous so I blackmailed Jake into helping. We never once kissed and the so-called-dates that Eli seen us going on weren't dates and it was beneficial that Eli saw. I just wanted to make him jealous." she sobbed and my head started filling with anger.

"Eli trusted you and you made him cry. We both cried. Do you know how much you hurt him? And for what? Eli didn't get jealous of the guys hitting on you because he believed in you. He trusted you and all you did was hurt him." I fumed as I cried.

"I'm sorry I hurt him, I just want him back, I would never cheat on him." she sobbed and I could feel my face burning up, then everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I opened my eyes I was in the nurse's office laying on a bed and Jake was beside me. "You fainted due to a fever." he started. "Julia and Alli both carried you here." he said and put a hand on my forehead. "Why don't you get your stuff from your classroom and I'll walk you home, I'll meet you in my class. School ended half an hour ago." he said and I just nodded as I went to grab my things.

The minute I got in the classroom Eli was there. "You waited." I said shocked because I remember he wanted to talk to Julia.

"Of course, you fainted. I went to check on you, but Jake was there. I did text your mom saying we'll be a little late getting home." he explained and I looked at him.

"I'm going back with Jake, but thank you. Julia told me everything. They never cheated on us, they were pretending because you never got jealous when other guys would hit on her. She loves you, Eli and she begged for you." I explained.

"It still doesn't stop the pain that she would do that. Maybe it helps you, but I can't help but to think if she'll do it again. Besides there's someone else I'd rather be with." he said and grabbed his bag.

"Who would you rather be with?" I asked curiously, Julia is one of the most prettiest girls in our school and dating Eli, plus they've been dating for who knows how long.

"You, but you're still with Jake." he said and gathered his things. "I have to meet Julia still, I texted your mom because I thought you'd wake up after Julia and I talked." he shrugged. "I'm breaking up with her." he said and left completely out of view as my phone went off causing me to go find Jake.

"Let's go." he said the moment I found him. The walk to my house was quiet, neither of us said anything to each other. When we got to my house, Jake reached for my arm and tried to kiss me.

"Thank you for bringing her home." my mom said right before I can tell him no, causing me to sigh in relief. I still can't seem to forget even though they were pretending.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow, Clare." Jake said and walked away.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Go get some rest." my mom said and I looked at her as I walked into the house.

"I feel fine, we can talk now." I assured knowing she's going to ask why Jake walked me home when I wanted nothing to do with him for the past two weeks. I followed her to the living room and sat on the couch facing her.

"What's going on with you and Jake? Every time I mention Jake or Julia you'd change the subject." she stated and I explained everything to her from catching Julia and Jake pretending to kiss, even though we didn't know they were pretending to us having an affair though it was more like two friends hanging out rather than an affair.

"So now what? You go back to dating Jake and forget about Eli while he's dating Julia?" she asked.

"Sort of. Jake never cheated and Eli can't forgive Julia for hurting him. He thought he could, but our marks healed and he still can't forgive her." I shrugged while my mom just nodded and I walked to my room, changed, and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day when I woke up, my fever was gone and I got ready for school. I expected to walk to school alone like I've always been, but Jake surprised me by waiting for me though we didn't say much on the way to school. Inside school was different. The entire school was in an uproar, mainly the boys as they all gathered around a crying Julia.

"Go out with me?" One boy asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm too heartbroken to date." Julia said as they all walked to her class with her, probably trying to make her feel better.

"Damn. I told her it was a bad idea." Jake muttered. "I'm just glad I didn't lose you in the process." he smiled and I just nodded as he dropped me off at my classroom. Eli still looked the same, not distraught or sad, but normal.

"Edwards, are you feeling ok?" he asked, he's the only one that calls me by my last name.

"Yes. A lot better thanks." I said as I sat next to a girl I didn't know, the desk had been empty and people would change seats every now and then so I doubt the teacher cared if I moved mine for the time being. I just didn't want to talk to Eli right now.

Eli seemed to be normal today, he was smiling as though nothing happened. As though he didn't confess his feelings to me yesterday, as though the him and Julia breaking up didn't matter even though she was devastated and probably cried all night.

"Clare, do you have a dollar I can borrow?" Alli asked curiously and I pulled out my wallet. "Cute wallet, where'd you get it?" she asked as I handed her the dollar.

"Eli." I answered honestly.

"And your old one?" she questioned.

"Threw it away, it was breaking." I shrugged and she gave me this weird look. "What?" I asked.

"You'll figure it out." she chimed and walked away. "If you can't I can always help you." she added as she stood in the door way and I rolled my eyes at her not even caring what she was talking about.

The rest of the day went normally, though Eli still looked happy the entire day like nothing was wrong. After the last bell I sighed and picked up my bag.

"It's Friday, cleaning duty." Eli said as he started to clean the tops of the desks causing me to join him. We stayed quiet for the most part. After that I saw Eli pick up a rather large stack of papers and walked next to him.

"Hand me some." I said and took a stack of papers off the top. "Where are we taking these?" I asked.

"The office. You were day dreaming when the teacher mentioned it." he said and I nodded. I can't seem to act normal knowing this became this way.

After we dropped off the papers, we went back to the classroom and I watched as Eli gathered his things and I sat down. "Cleaning is done." he said and I sighed.

"But I haven't finished my homework." I said knowing I didn't want to do it at home.

"Ok, I'll help." he said and sat across from me and I felt relaxed, everything felt normal and we were working together again. "Finished." Eli smiled not even fifteen minutes later.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Well you're done and Jake is waiting for you." he said pointing to my phone that had a few texts from Jake that I missed. I looked at the phone and then where Eli was sitting to see he was already getting his things and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"How can you be happy?" I asked grabbing his attention and causing him to look at me. "You're fine with me dating Jake even though you said you like me. I can't be just friends." I said as tears fell from my eyes.

"Do I look happy?" he asked and I could see the hurt in his eyes, it then occurred to me he's been faking his smile again. The one he only shows when he's hiding something. His arms immediately wrapped around me as he pulled me closer to him. "I'm not happy you're dating Jake and I do want to go out with you, but it's not in the cards. If I asked you out right now, you'd ditch me." he said, but didn't move and I didn't answer. I just clung to him balling his shirt in my fists as I cried and he let me. After a few moments Eli kissed my head and moved away. "I'll see you tomorrow." he said and gathered his things.

"Eli." I called out and he smiled.

"Clare, if I don't let you go now I won't be able to let you go especially after you told me you don't want to be just friends anymore. But the truth is you're still dating Jake and our fake affair or whatever it was is over." he said and I cried. I couldn't dump Jake, I don't like hurting people and I get that I was hurting Eli and I couldn't help but cry.

"Clare, you're late." Jake said causing me to wipe my eyes and turn around. "Eli left like five minutes ago." he added and walked up to me. "Did he make you cry?" he asked wiping tears from my eyes as I kept looking down, but shook my head no. "Then what's gotten you so upset?" he asked.

"I want to break up." I said honestly.

"Where did this come from?" Jake asked and I just looked down as I wiped a few tears from my eyes. "But you choose me. I know about the fake affair, Julia told me everything. I even confronted Eli and he told me where he took you, what you did, and yea it pissed me off, but he also said he didn't touch you." he pleaded.

"I fell for Eli. Yes, I forgive you for it. But what it comes down to is I can't be with you when I love someone else." I cried and he nodded.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her blackmail me, but I let my pride get in the way." he said wiping his eyes. This was the first time I ever saw Jake Martin cry.

"I'm sorry." I said and ran out the class and to my house, then went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not associated with Degrassi in any way, shape or form.

* * *

Two weeks passed by since Jake and I broke up and no, I haven't told Eli how I feel out of embarrassment, he's been avoiding me, and because it was Spring Break. I can't blame him for avoiding me, but I wish he wouldn't and I don't blame him at the same time. Besides I got a job at a bistro so it's not entirely Eli's fault after all, I told him Jake and I broke up, but I told him I didn't want to date him. Working was helping me clear my head and figure out what I wanted to do.

I sighed as I got to my locker and saw Jake leaning against it.

"So you dump me because you love Eli, yet you seem to be avoiding each other like the plague. Did you use him as an excuse to dump me?" he asked feeling hurt.

"No, I do like Eli. I just don't know what to do." I said and he shook his head.

"Well, don't be scared anymore. Get some guts." he laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"You don't know how hard it is for a girl to ask out a guy." I argued and he laughed again.

"I don't think it can be that hard. My girlfriend asked me out." he said and I looked at him. "It was more like forced in the beginning. She's lives next door and the day after we broke up she walked into my room and started talking. Once I told her we broke up, she forced me to do all this stuff with her, saying she'll be my girlfriend until I found a new one. We spent the entire two weeks together and are now dating. Eli likes you, Julia told me he dumped her because of his feelings. Not that you need to worry about that too. I'm just saying he dumped the hottest girl in school for you. Give the guy some credit." he said and walked away. "Besides this starts the new term." he added and I sighed.

Eli was already in class when I got there and smiled to myself as I walked up to him. "Good, everyone is here. Come get your assigned seats." the teacher said holding up a box with papers inside. I watched as Eli picked a number and held a 10.

"Clare, hurry before you get stuck with the last number." he said and I hurried hoping for the seat next to him. Just my luck. I drew a 2 and am now on the other side of the class. Even worse the girl who got the seat next to Eli's is the second hottest girl in school and she's just as pretty as Julia. Her name is Stacy, she's blonde, has long hair, brown eyes, nice skin and a lot of guys fawn over her. She's normally always surrounded by guys.

"Eli meet me after school?" I yelled.

"Sorry, I want to talk to Eli. I need help studying." Stacy, the girl sitting next to him said answering for him. I sighed, but there's always between classes.

Once the bell rang, I couldn't get close to Eli, Stacy was next to him. Half the day went by and I still couldn't get Eli alone without Stacy interfering. "Do you need help getting Stacy away from Eli?" Alli asked and I shook my head.

"Thank you, but I can manage." I said honestly and looked at her. "I think I'm going to go back to class early to see if I can somehow catch him." I assured and packed up my lunch, then put it in my locker. I went to walk over to him only for him to put a hand over my mouth, pull me into an empty class, and hide in a closet with me.

"I'll be going now, it should be safe." he whispered after a few seconds and opened the door.

"I want to talk with you." I said and looked at him with puppy dog eyes as I gripped a small part of his shirt.

"What do you need?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Nothing, I just want to talk." I assured and he sighed.

"I don't feel like it. Maybe you didn't notice, but my feelings for you haven't changed. Being friends is something I can't handle right now. I'll find you when I'm over you." he said and started to walk, pulling his shirt from my grasp.

"Eli, I don't want to be just friends." I nearly yelled at him, though my voice was full of anger when I said it, he still looked at me. "I wasn't in love with Jake when our fake affair ended. I've been in love with you this entire time, I was just afraid to say it." I finally confessed and Eli just looked at me causing me to want to run, but he grabbed my hand.

"Clare, is this what you want?" he asked curiously and I nodded as Eli hugged me.

"I love you." I smiled softly.

"I love you too." he whispered. "From the first fake date when I got you the bunny till now." he confirmed and kissed me chastely. "Well, girlfriend-" Eli was cut off by the bell, but him confirming that I'm his girlfriend bought a huge smile to my face. "Let's walk to class." he chuckled and we held hands the entire way to class.

Classes were boring mainly because Eli only sat next to me in one class, but I would often gaze over at him and watch daze off at times. After the final bell, I walked over to Eli only for Stacy to step between us. "Walk home with me?" she asked curiously and he reached for my hand.

"Sorry I have plans." he said lacing our fingers together as we walked out of the classroom and to our lockers, only letting go to get our things. "Ready?" he asked stopping by my locker since I took longer.

"Ready." I answered and laced our fingers together as we walked out of the building.

"You know, I thought I wouldn't talk to you until next year or something." he said and I looked up at him. "Because I don't know if my feelings would've changed. I mean I loved Julia just as you did with Jake, but watching her be with Jake the entire month or so they were pretending to cheat on us helped me to get over her. Then hanging out with you a lot when we having our fake affair helped me to forget about her and then I fell for you." he shrugged and I kissed his cheek.

"I'm happy you didn't give up." I smiled. "So what's up with Stacy?" I asked.

"I don't know. She always following me around, interferes when I try to talk to someone regardless of who it is. It's like having a sister who nags you all the time. It's freaking annoying." he sighed and I stopped walking. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll stop when I tell her we're dating." he assured and kissed my head. When we got to my house I just hugged Eli, not really wanting to let him go.

"How long do you plan on staying out here?" my mom asked interrupting us.

"Sorry." I said and pulled away from Eli.

"Would you like to come inside?" my mom asked looking at Eli.

"I would love to, but CeCe and Bullfrog want to go out to eat tonight. I have to get home." he said and kissed my cheek. "I'll text later." he smiled before walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

Degrassi is something I do not own.

* * *

Eli and I had ended up texting until we both got in trouble for still being awake, then he picked me up at my house. I had told him that I got a part time job. I had gone for the interview during Spring Break since I was free and the manager was an old friend of mine so I got in right almost immediately.

"I'm happy you got a part time job." he smiled the minute I saw him.

"Thank you. It's at a bistro." I smiled as we walked to class. "I figured I can save up some extra money and plus I figured it would take my mind off things." I shrugged and he looked at me. "I didn't know if I'd be able to tell you how I feel so when I saw the hiring sign I filled out an application and figured that working would take my mind off things." I explained and Eli just nodded. He let go of my hand when we got to the classroom and the moment he sat down, Stacy walked in and resumed talking to him not letting anyone else near besides Eli and I normally don't eat together since we get to see friends in different classes meaning I get to see Alli and he gets to see his friends. The rest of the day went just like yesterday.

"Clare, walking to work?" Eli asked and I nodded.

"I'll walk with you. I wouldn't mind going to a bistro." he said and I smiled at him.

"I'm going too." Stacy chimed in causing me to roll my eyes, but she's Eli's friend. We walked in almost complete silence since Stacy was with us. When we got to the cafe, I went in the employee entrance like I was told to and changed into my uniform. I was training today with my friend Luke. He was older by a few years and had worked there since he was my age. When we got on the floor I was happy to see Eli and Stacy sitting in different seats, though Stacy didn't look happy at all.

"Hi, I'll be taking your order." I said looking at Eli with my pad and pen in hand.

"I'll have the mango juice." Eli ordered and I wrote it down. "By the way you look cute in your uniform." he said and I blushed.

"I'll get your juice." I smiled and immediately went to get it for him, but I was so nervous I spilled it on his pants. "I'm so sorry." I apologized to him as I went to wipe off his pants.

"Clare, it's ok. You're cute when your nervous, plus I could tell I was making you more nervous." he said and Luke, the manager came over right away.

"We're so sorry sir." Luke said making me bow with him as he pressed his hand on the back of my head letting me know to bow when we mess up.

"It's perfectly ok." Eli laughed. "It was partially my fault too." he added.

"It's never the customer's fault." Luke said.

"I'm her boyfriend. I was making her nervous. Partially on purpose." he said and I glared at him as Luke walked off and I went to wait on Stacy.

"I want to be served by the cute guy that was just with you." she said and I went to get Luke. I didn't really think Luke was cute though, he had glasses, short black hair, brown eyes, not too thin, yet not too much muscle. The two of them seemed to hit it off almost right away, here I was starting to think she wanted Eli.

After my short shift Eli walked me home as we held hands. "You're not working every night are you?" he asked curiously.

"No, I had to fill in. Normally I only work on weekends." I assured. "But I can always talk to Luke to see if I can get a day off if I need one." I assured and he smiled.

"Good because I would like to go on a date." Eli smiled and we soon got to my house and he kissed me goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

The past week was normal only Stacy kept going to work with me every Friday telling Eli not to come and while walking she'd constantly ask about Luke. How long I've known him, if he was dating someone, etc. Even at the bistro, she only wanted Luke to serve her. She's been so hung up on Luke, it's interfering with the time I normally spend with Eli.

"Finally." Eli said as he came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me. "I've missed you." he whispered knowing we haven't been able to spend much time together. Even when he did visit the bistro on the weekends, I'd have to work.

"Is it ok for me to keep going to the bistro?" Stacy asked walking along side Eli as walked to our lockers after class. "I mean you and Luke look like you're both having tons of fun together. I don't want to interrupt." she said and Eli rolled his eyes. "Maybe that's why you can't go. I mean I'd get jealous seeing her and Luke together too. They have so many inside jokes that I don't understand." she said and I glared at her as she left.

"I don't know what she's talking about." I said to Eli and he looked at me.

"I trust you." he said and I kissed him.

"I love you and no one else. Don't worry about Luke, honestly I thought she likes him." I shrugged and Eli held me in his arms.

"I just don't trust Stacy." he said and I nodded. "You shouldn't trust what she tells you. Something about her seems off." he added and I nodded. School has been boring without being next to Eli in class. "I'd drop you off at work, but I need to practice for my license more." he said and I nodded. "I'll see you Monday." he said and kissed me goodbye.

I went to work with Stacy again, not that I wanted to and when I walked from the back to the cafe, she had Luke already at her table. She was really starting to irritate me especially since she's all over Luke and not me.

"Is she really your friend?" Luke asked walking next to me and I shrugged.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. Normally I'd text Alli, but I don't want to bring more problems on her and even when she does visit, I can't spend too much time with her due to work.

"Clare, can I talk to you?" Luke asked as my shift finished and he lead me into the back.

"I like you and normally I would've held in my feelings, but Stacy said not to. She said that all you talk about is me and not your boyfriend." he said and I tried not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, but Stacy is full of it." I said and he nodded.

"I thought so. I mean I do like you and I knew I'd get rejected, but I didn't think Stacy was your friend so..." he shrugged and I nodded. "Besides, I thought it would be better to tell you my feelings before I resign." he said and I looked at him.

"You're leaving?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'm graduating college next year. I have money saved up for next years tuition so I can focus on my grades and get a job in my field after I graduate. I can't work here forever." he said and held out his hand and I shook it. After that he fell on his back and I fell as I helped him up, thanks to Luke pulling me as I fell, I landed across his stomach and we both laughed.

"Sorry." I said and we both got up.

"You were trying to help." he chuckled and we left the bistro. Today was probably my last day working with Luke.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Degrassi

* * *

I went to work like normal Saturday and Sunday, but there was no Luke. Due to him resigning as a manager they had him working weekdays to train another manager. I don't know if it's luck or not because Stacy didn't show up at all that weekend and I smiled as I walked to school.

I didn't see Eli at his locker like normal when I got there and figured he was already in class and went to look for him. The only one there was Stacy and almost instantly the class started to fill up. "Oh my god. Clare, congratulations." Stacy yelled out and walked over to me showing me a picture on her phone of me and Luke after he helped me up and made sure I was ok. We were standing and he wanted to make sure I wasn't really hurt, but we were kinda close together.

"It's not me." I said and soon everyone started to get the picture on their phones.

"I recognize you and your manager from when I went there to eat. It's about time you started dating. I mean whoever sent this was probably happy for you too." she chimed loud enough to where the whole class was looking at me with hateful eyes causing me to slump in my seat and wonder if Eli got the text. Almost instantly Alli ran in and hugged me.

"I'm sure Eli will understand and I'll kill whoever sent this." she assured and stood on a chair. "Give it up. Remember the supposedly shameful photos of the cheer squad that got sent out by some douche because the head cheerleader rejected him? Do you all want to get in trouble for this too? For all we know it's photo shopped too." Alli yelled defending me, but no one cared. They just cared about the story and the fact that Stacy recognized it didn't make people believe Alli.

"We're just friends." I said honestly not trying to get people to believe it was photo shopped when you can tell it wasn't. "I fell and he helped me up." I said and people started to scrutinize me more. Alli just hugged me and promised to get even once the bell rang, then left. I didn't see Eli either and it wasn't like him to miss a day of school. Even after we switched classes, my normal friends wanted nothing to do with me. Alli was the only friend that was on my side, my whole class shunned me and I could even hear them talking about me saying I'm easy and Stacy just smiled at me as she walked by. I knew she sent the photo I just don't know how.

"Adam." I called seeing Eli's friend, I remember Eli pointed him out one day.

"Clare." Adam chimed and walked over to me. "I'm sorry I don't know where Eli is, but I can walk you to class with everything that's going on." he assured and Stacy walked over to us in tears clinging to Adam.

"I don't know what to do. I tried to apologize to Clare, but I don't know what I did wrong and now she hates me." Stacy cried and Adam just looked at her for a moment.

"Dry your pity tears. If you want to apologize to Clare, she's right here and a simple apology will work. Eli talks about how forgiving she is and she forgave Jake when he fake cheated on her. If she can forgive that, I'm sure whatever you did will be forgiven." he said as he turned her towards me. "I'll let you two talk, see you later." Adam said waving and Stacy huffed off.

Lunch came and still no sign or word from Eli causing me to worry, at this point I don't care if he's mad or if he got the picture, I just care about him and want to see him so I know he's ok. "Want to eat lunch together?" Alli asked as we walked past a classroom where a bunch of girls were surrounding Stacy and Alli laughed. "Serves her right." she said and I walked inside to defend her. "Clare what are you doing?" Alli asked.

"I need to talk to her to see why she's doing this. I really believe she sent the photos" I stated and Alli looked at me.

"Let's get her." she said and we pulled her away and drug her into the nearest empty classroom.

"Clare, thank god I found you." Eli huffed as he ran and hugged me. "I overslept and got a picture with you in it." he cooed as he and I clung to him.

"I'll leave this to Eli to sort out now that he's here." Alli said and walked away. I could tell she was waiting outside the classroom just in case something happened.

"I fell while trying to help him up, and he was helped me up." I explained and Stacy jumped between us.

"It's not her fault. I was there. He confessed and she couldn't help it." Stacy said and he looked between us.

"It's ok, I already forgive Clare. Plus it's not her fault that she fell." he said and she looked at him.

"They're dating. I watched them kiss." she added and he laughed.

"If you look at the timestamp, the bistro was closed. How could've you been there and seen it?" he asked. "Plus I trust Clare and she's not a cheater. We've both had enough of cheaters also I saw Luke on my way to school. He said not to trust you and that you filled his head with lies." he added and Stacy looked at him.

"But wouldn't you rather be with me?" she asked.

"No, I have Clare." he answered.

"But I'm your type. What is Clare blackmailing you with to get you to go out with her?" Stacy said and I saw Julia walking up the stairs with Jake.

"Clare isn't blackmailing Eli. He left me to be with her." Julia explained and walked by, Jake now following her.

"Seriously?" Stacy asked and Eli nodded as he chuckled. "Gorgeous girls get the guy they want, it never fails."

"To me Clare is far more gorgeous than any other girl here." he said and looked up at the stairs leading to the second floor. "No offense Jules." he yelled to Julia.

"None taken. I understand where you're coming from." she assured as she continued to go to class.

"I took Clare from Jake." Eli added.

"That doesn't make sense. Everyone here is so weird." she said and huffed off causing Eli and I to laugh and continue on with our day.


End file.
